


A measure of need

by Buggirl



Series: May to September [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl
Summary: MacCready recognises a need, Molly recognises a want. Some angst and smut prior to acknowledgement of their attachment. From a tumblr prompt 'needy/clingy sex', unbeta'd





	A measure of need

He didn’t notice it at first, but it became more obvious as the day wore on. It started with her hands on his arm at first. Then a touch on his shoulder when she addressed him or asked him to carry something. When they sat down on a bench for a rest on the road, she sat close and her hand squeezed his knee when he told a joke.

It was the first time he thought she was – needy, always wanting to be close to him, touching him, quick with a smile or laugh. Small gestures, that sort of thing. Not that he minded, but it felt more intimate than what they had previously engaged in– what they had agreed about what this was.

He tried to play it down, until it happened the next day, and the next. They’d just finished setting up another settlement and now they had one more in their sights - Sunshine Tidings. But first they needed to stop at Sanctuary.

And from the moment they entered the settlement she stopped. Stopped touching him, stopped smiling at him, stopped everything and it was as though he became a ghost.

_He didn’t like it._

He hazard a guess as to why-– this had been her home, with her husband-– with her child and maybe there was a measure of guilt associated with what they-– what she had been doing with him. He could honestly say he didn’t feel quite the same about it, for him it was different.

She didn’t tell him he’d be assigned a bed in another room, she just went to bed and never even said goodnight. It was Sturges who told him he could bunk with him, in the room next door to hers.

The following day they had breakfast, she grabbed several supplies and they headed out over the bridge without a word.

When they got to the Red Rocket it was as though a switch had been flicked. The smiles returned, the laugh, the touches.

“I just have to stop here a moment, MacCready – uh, Codsworth has something for me.”

She rummaged around in the workbench took several things and shoved them into her pack before heading into the back room. He followed, expecting her to give something for him to carry. Instead, her arms slung about his shoulders and he found his face smothered in kisses. He held on to her waist and pushed her away.

“What’s going on?” he asked in an uncertain tone.

Her brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean from the moment we walked into Sanctuary you stopped talking to me– like completely. And then the minute we cross the fu– cross the bridge you’re all over me like a junkyard dog on a bone. What’s that about?”

Molly stood back and turned her head away from him. “I– uh, I didn’t–“

“Look if it’s about your dead husband, Gould, then maybe we should, I don’t know, renegotiate the terms of our agreement.”

Her shoulders hunched and he could see her breath hitch at the mention of her husband.

“No it’s-–” She rubbed the crease on the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Yes, it’s about him. It’s about Nate.”

“Is that why you won’t sleep with me there, in Sanctuary?”

He could see her biting her lip. She nodded.

“Look like I said maybe we should-–"

“No.” She shook her head defiantly. “No. Things-– things are fine. I’m sorry, it’s not that I mean to treat you ill in anyway, it’s just-– hard, letting go when I’m there.”

He stood for a moment, and stared at her, he knew he might be making a mistake, but after everything she’d done, severing ties at this level was harder than he imagined it would be. Maybe he was looking for an out, maybe he was looking for a reason to stay. Then he remembered Duncan, and he remembered he had one more favour to ask before they parted ways for good. In addition, he had a sudden pang of guilt for the one selfish reason he knew he was sticking around.

“Look it’s okay, no big deal. Like you had a husband, like I had a wife. These things–-” He paused and put his hands back on her waist. “No big deal.”

_Except that it was._

He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. Slower, deeper and with lips parted and wet. He responded with a harder kiss in return, and her hand went to the back of his neck to play at the hairline.

Her kisses became impatient, her hands wandering, diving in under his shirt pulling at the waistband of his pants.

He kissed her neck running his tongue up to her ear and then back down. She broke from him only so she could remove her coat and chest plate.

He followed with his hat, his duster, scarf and jacket.

She placed a hand on the wall and took off her boots and wiggled out of her pants. He did the same, but sitting on the bed. When they were both half undressed he grabbed her hand and bought her in close, his hands undoing the buttons as fast as he could, he pulled her shirt over her head, to impatient to unbutton the rest. He grabbed her chin firmly and kissed her hard, the other hand unceremoniously diving into her underpants and rubbing her clit with a callous digit.

“Is this what you want, General?” He asked. He could smell her– peppermint and soap and now heavy with arousal.

She blinked, her breathing was heavy. She nodded and whimpered. “Yes.” There was a frown on her face when she replied, as if she would burst into tears but was holding off.

He stilled his hands on her clit. “Are you sure?” He asked again.

She responded by removing her bra and rubbing his cock through his underwear. She nodded again. “Uh-huh, I’m sure.” The frown was still there and he could see her biting her bottom lip to try and repress it.

He pulled her down on to the bed and they lay face to face. He kissed her again, his own version of feverish meant scattered kisses across her jawline and neck down to her shoulder and back up to her lips. His hand went back down to between her legs and he parted her vulva lips roughly, she was wet and slippery as he teased her clit and surrounds.

She moaned into his neck and her own hand pumped his erection a few times before he withdrew his and pushed her onto her back and moved between her freckled legs, her skin silky and smooth. He was inside her in two shakes of a molerats tail, her hands trailed down his chest to his stomach and he shivered under her fingertips. They traced back up to his neckline where her arms surrounded him in a hug, he felt her fingers dig into his shoulder blades.

He kissed her shoulders and cupped a breast in his free hand as he began to speed up his pace.

“Harder, MacCready," she sighed. "Make me feel something, anything, make me feel,” she whispered into his ear then kissed him.

He leant up on his hands to look at her face, she was still breathing hard and clutching at him, at his arms, his back, along his chest, even his face and his beard.

“Harder,” she mouthed to him.

He pulled her legs over his shoulders, and thrust into her. She whimpered ‘yes’ over and over. He shut his eyes and tried to think of things to sustain himself. The smell of feral ghouls, the one time he ate a bad stew and thought he might die, the face of the first person he killed and that one time Lucy edged him so hard he couldn’t get fully erect for weeks after and he thought his sex life would be over forever.

MacCready lasted for ten minutes on these thoughts, but it was fucking difficult, with Molly grabbing at him, moaning and whimpering beneath him, her soft lips on as many parts of his body she could reach with her legs held so high.

He couldn’t hold on any longer, and he wasn’t sure if Molly came or not, but he grunted and shuddered as his own orgasm peaked. Her hands went to his shoulders and rubbed up and down his arms.

He’d have to remember to pay her back for that. If she was needy, then fuck, what was he?

They lay breathing heavily on the bed in the back room of the Red Rocket. When they were both calmed he laid a kiss on her cheek. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “mhmm.”

“Good,” he replied.

“So I’ve been forgiven for ignoring you?” Her voice was quiet, low like she was pleading.

“Nothing to forgive , Gould.” He pushed himself off her and lay on his side on the small bed. “Look, um– I can be a selfish bastard at times. What happened to you, shi– is not the same as for me. I lost a spouse, but I’m not you. I shouldn’t expect you to act the same about it as I do Lucy.”

She traced a hand down his arm. “Thank you. For understanding that. One day things might be different.”

Maybe they would, but he was here for caps, right? Not to see out some sort of love story ending, despite the fact that he liked her. Despite the fact that he only wanted good things for her.

“Well, maybe we should get dressed, only so many hours in the day left,” he said.

They stood and dressed without further words between them. Leaving the Red Rocket as quickly as they could manage. On the road to Sunshine Tidings, they held hands, and joked and laughed all the way there.


End file.
